


Falling Away With You

by RedRoseCarnage



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseCarnage/pseuds/RedRoseCarnage
Summary: Post true ending headcanon in which Sunny and Basil make a suicide pact.
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	Falling Away With You

Sunny slowly walks along those strange yet somehow familiar white corridors. With a bandage over his right eye, he leans on the wall, still dizzy from the meds given to him last night? Last Wednesday? Or was it Sunday? Doesn’t matter, what matters now is trying to get used to his new reality. His freshly made cuts itch like hell under his bandages and Sunny soothes himself by itching his nape. It works, for now.

He reaches room number 302. Basil’s room. His heart beats out of his chest as he hears chit chat coming from inside, a mixture of voices he’s known so well but now feel weirdly intimidating. Sunny can’t bring himself to reach the door knob. as thousands of accusatory thoughts run through his mind and he starts shaking. He sits on the hospital floor, doing breathing exercises that feel useless. Within a few minutes, Sunny’s soaked in his own sweat when his stomach decides to join the surprise party his body and brain threw him by turning on its own, as it always does when Sunny is anxious. He spends a few more agonizing minutes sorting things out with his inner monologue (that feels closer to an inner fight) and trying to calm down his body. 

Sunny has had these episodes since before _It_ happened, despite Mari’s help. She was the one who taught him the breathing techniques and how to better soothe himself, ‘just in case I’m not around to help you, Sun Sun.’ If they had a recital to attend, Sunny would dwell on the endless ways it could go wrong weeks before the event. Rehearsals would usually trigger mini episodes, but since Sunny was an introvert, the effects would usually be turned internally rather than externally. Everyone played it off as ‘just normal anxiety’ whereas Mari was close enough to realize it was actually a disorder. Mari’s expectation and pressure regarding Sunny and his violin only made it worse and he’d often stop playing the violin for days, fearing another unpleasant anxiety attack.

Sunny gets up and knocks on the door, his frail body exhausted from all the cortisol released into his veins. Hero answers it and welcomes him with a bright smile, offering his arm for Sunny to lean on which he accepts. Basil tries to be subtle, but Sunny notices how his shy smile turns into a more concerned look as soon as he comes closer. Kel gives Sunny a tight hug and Sunny hugs back, despite not being fond of sudden physical touch. Aubrey prefers to keep her distance, saying ‘Yo’ to Sunny and going out to grab herself a drink at the vending machine. Kel follows her, attempting to find his beloved Orange Joe soda. 

Silence sets in for a while, until Sunny shyly asks Hero if he could leave him and Basil alone. At first, Hero seems rather worried about leaving those two alone since we all know that’s how both of them got sent there but Basil nods, telling Hero him and Sunny are okay now. Hero leaves and so does Basil’s fake smile. 

‘Why are you here, Sunny?’, Basil sighs. He’s just as tired as Sunny. Four years is simultaneously a long time but also not long enough. It’s enough to have a small cut collection on your wrists like Basil, though.

‘I- I can’t... I can’t tell them’, Sunny stutters with a low head. It already sounds absurd on Sunny’s head and he knows Basil will freak out once the words are out of his mouth. ‘They’ll hate me for it, especially- especially Hero and Aubrey. They’ll never forgive me.’ Sunny’s face turns red and puffy, as hot tears roll down his face. Basil tells Sunny to sit on his bed and tries to comfort his friend, rubbing his back and caressing his straight, black hair. Basil allows himself to cry as well, letting tears that had been locked away for years finally be free. 

‘Look, I- I know this will sound weird but... since neither of us is ready to tell the truth, what if we-’, Sunny begins before being interrupted. ‘Keep on like this? Sorry Sunny, I- I can’t. These past four years have been... hellish especially without you by my side.’ Basil stares down at his bandaged wrists.

‘No, what I’m try- trying to say is... what if we made a suicide pact?’, Sunny gently whispers the last part on Basil’s ear, afraid the others might be eavesdropping on them. Basil is a bit startled but soon gives Sunny a smile, relieved. ‘Y-yes, to be finally free from this pain and stay besides you... That’d be an honor, Sunny, my best friend.’ Basil embraces Sunny on a warm hug, one they both needed four years ago. 

The gang returns and starts chit chatting again, telling jokes and planning Sunny’s summer visits and what they’ll do together. Going on picnics won’t be the same like when Mari was there, but it could be fun nonetheless. Aubrey could bring her new friends and they’d all eat watermelons by the lake. Maybe Hero could cook something different for them while Kel teaches Aubrey’s friends his best basketball moves and Basil takes care of newly found plant species. 

Whatever happened, they would find ways to finally move on. Together, this time. 

It’s a shame Sunny and Basil didn’t want to be a part of that plan. 

Hero, Kel and Aubrey leave, promising they’ll return later that day for their evening visit. Hero walks Sunny back to his room, tucking him in and advising him to rest. It wasn’t the most pleasant situation to be in but having Sunny at the hospital served as a sort of residency for Hero, a training about how to treat patients. Hero gives Sunny and Basil a small wrapping containing chocolate cookies he made at college and leaves it beside their beds. 

* * *

They both rest for a while, Sunny having nightmares with Mari again and waking up disturbed whereas Basil dreamt he was being bullied by Aubrey. Sunny is adamant about ending it all and getting those images out of their heads, living in Headspace and going on adventures besides his friends and Mari forever. They had been through a lot already and knowing the truth would only make things worse, Sunny thought. 

He sneaks in Basil’s room and gently shakes him up which doesn’t stop Basil from getting startled anyways. Sunny takes him up to the roof, a view he had contemplated before. 

‘So, we’re really doing this huh?’, Basil inquires with a soft smile, looking down then back at Sunny. ‘It’s a great fall... Are you sure, Sunny?’ Basil holds Sunny’s hands, his cold fingertips contrasting against Basil’s hot palm. He streams his fingers up and down Sunny’s wrist bandages. ‘There’s no other way for us now, is there?’, Sunny gives him a rare smile and Basil realizes just how much he loves him, always had since childhood. 

‘I hope Polly takes good care of my photo album, my most cherished memories live there... It’s a shame I can’t register this moment, though’, Basil says as he leans closer to Sunny and their lips meet, engulfing and savoring each other. Sunny blushes and becomes completely red while Basil giggles and playfully apologizes for the suddenness of it all. They stare at each other, mid laugh, and realize this had been the first time in four years they’d been so in sync, as if they were twelve all over again and had no worries whatsoever. Basil strokes Sunny’s cheek and Sunny holds his hand in place, warmth passing through them. 

‘Shall we?’, Sunny asks, his open hand inviting Basil to an endless dream world.

‘We shall’, Basil answers, reaching for his hand and accepting Sunny’s invitation.


End file.
